homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102715 - See You Soon
03:07 -- sanguineOracle SO began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 15:07 -- 03:07 SO: T.T . o O ( Aaisha ) 03:07 AT: hi libby 03:07 SO: T.T . o O ( I have come to offer an apology. ) 03:07 AT: why? 03:08 SO: T.T . o O ( I kissed Nyarla last night. Do not worry, he did not kiss me back. I went to visit him because I was eager to see him, and we had a few drinks, and danced. ) 03:08 SO: T.T . o O ( I wanted to inform you, and apologize. ) 03:09 AT: its fine 03:09 AT: i dont mind but thank you for telling me 03:09 SO: T.T . o O ( Mm. I wanted to make sure you heard it from me, before Scarlet came to you with random screengrabs trying to make you doubt him. ) 03:10 AT: i doubt she could do anything right now 03:10 AT: even with screengrabs or w/e 03:11 AT: i dont think i care 03:12 SO: T.T . o O ( i'm sorry things are so hard for you right now. ) 03:13 SO: T.T . o O ( I wish I could be there to help. ) 03:13 SO: T.T . o O ( But you'll see me soon. ) 03:13 AT: its okay. im not the only one so ill have to deal with it sooner or later 03:13 AT: itll be nice to meet you 03:14 SO: T.T . o O ( Don't hesitate to lean on Nyarla. I told him he might need you. ) 03:15 SO: T.T . o O ( Er, you might need him ) 03:15 AT: i uh i wont 03:15 AT: heh 03:15 AT: i uh yea 03:15 AT: i guess you saw that merrow got prototyped 03:16 SO: T.T . o O ( I saw ) 03:16 AT: scarlet wont be able to control him will she? 03:16 SO: T.T . o O ( Hmm. I don't know, only because she's never tried for a sprite. ) 03:17 AT: well 03:17 AT: i guess we'll deal with it if she ever tries 03:17 AT: and ill tell him not to talk to her 03:30 SO: T.T . o O ( Very well. ) 03:31 SO: T.T . o O ( Is there anything I can do for you before I get back to work? ) 03:31 AT: um not relaly i guess uh 03:31 AT: maybe tell me about uh this sylph of doom business 03:31 AT: i mean doom sounds omninous enough but whats a sylph 03:32 SO: T.T . o O ( A Sylph is someone who can change, and often heal, through her Aspect. It is rather passive, though, wherein your aspect is more in control of what your powers do than you are. ) 03:33 AT: oh okay 03:33 AT: not sure if "doom" is the healing type :/ 03:34 SO: T.T . o O ( it is.. but not in the way you'd think. It is not a... pretty aspect. ) 03:34 AT: it doesn't sound like it 03:34 SO: T.T . o O ( It is a weapon of Entropy. It enforces the rules of the Incipisphere. ) 03:36 AT: the incippispherere what 03:37 SO: T.T . o O ( It's the universe we live in. ) 03:37 SO: T.T . o O ( Well, you do. ) 03:37 SO: T.T . o O ( I live in Paradox Space ) 03:37 AT: oh where i am now you mean 03:37 SO: T.T . o O ( Ugh... something's come up.. I need to go. ) 03:37 AT: ?? uh okay 03:37 AT: talk to you later libby 03:37 SO: T.T . o O ( I'll see you soon. ) 03:37 SO: T.T . o O ( Take care of them for me. ) 03:37 -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 15:37 -- 03:38 AT: ...sure 03:38 -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 15:38 -- Category:Libby Category:Aaisha